el diario de una guerrera
by cuty chan
Summary: una historia romantica....
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1:

El secreto de natael

Mañana seria la tan esperada guerra por recuperar troya; todos anciaban que el dia de mañana llegara, yo sin embargo no lo queria, mañana habria mas muertes, mas sangre derramada, mas niños huerfanos, mas corazones devastados.

nadie sabia que yo natael una simple troyana estaba ahora en el ejercito del principe paris haciendome pasar por un guerrero llamado victor; habia renunciado a todo como mujer, me habia cortado el cabello y quitado mi tunica y lo habia cambiado por una espada y una armadura.

Según el principe yo era su mano derecha, si tan solo el supiera cuanto yo lo amaba y que por el es que estaba alli, pero el no se podria imaginar quien en realidad era yo.

despues de que helena habia muerto en manos de un soldado romano paris habia tomado la resolucion de vengar su muerte y cueste lo que cueste recuperar su ciudad la que ahora por derecho le pertenecia como rey que era.

Al fin la reunion habia terminado, yo estaba muy dispuesta a volver a la tienda donde estaba instalada cuando paris me llamo.

-victor, ven amigo, deseo hablarte-

yo obedeci a sus ordenes, me di vuelta y me dirigi hacia el.

-mañana sera un dia de gloria, no?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-si todo sale como esperamos, quisas, pero para las familias de las personas muertas, sera un dia de tristeza- dije mirando hacia arriba.

-recuperaremos troya, mi fiel amigo, esas familias solo diran que aquellos muertos son heroes- dijo el tomandome del hombro.

-o rehenes de una guerra que ellos no pidieron- al decir esto saque el brazo de paris de mi hombro y volvi a dirigirme a mi tienda, el se me quedo mirando como confundido, pero yo no me detuve segui mi camino y una vez dentro de la tienda y habiendome asegurado de que nadie me viera deje de ser victor para luego convertirme en natael y caerme desplomada en lo que podria llamarse a duras penas cama, llorando por la incensates de mi principe; derrepente alguien

entro y yo me aliste a atacar al primer movimiento, pero me calme al ver que tan solo era la princesa andromaca.

-amiga mia, no tienes de que temer solo soy yo- dijo ella calmadamente

-hojala no tuviera de que temer, pero siento a cada momento que mi secreto saldra a luz muy pronto- dije con voz desesperanzada

-temes desilucionar a paris?-

-temo que el se de cuenta de quien soy en realidad, temo perderlo para siempre-

despues de dichas estas palabras andromaca se retiro de la tienda y yo me quede dormida tan profundo que desperte al otro dia, me coloque mi armadura y mi espada luego sali para estar al lado de paris y lo unico que pense fue "quisas sea su fin, pero entonces sera el mio tambien", me coloque a su lado y el me sonrio, yo le devolvi la sonrisa y mire hacia atrás, alli estaba Andromaca mirandome partir con su hijo en brazos y una lagrima en sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2:

La triste verdad

Ya las filas estaban formadas, yo estaba al lado de paris quien no podia evitar tener miedo, quisas mis palabras lo habian afectado, yo por mi parte no pude resistir abrazarlo.

-por que fue eso victor?- me respodio el algo confuso

-si muero, fue un honor pelear contigo, amigo-

-no moriremos hoy y esta noche cenaremos como dioses- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por fin despues de una larga espera salieron las fuerzas romanas adelante su rey y un acompañante que siguieron adelante cuando las filas se detuvieron, paris y yo hicimos lo mismo; fuimos hasta el centro y nos encontrmos los cuatro.

El rey de roma una vez mas mostro su arrogancia mientras hablaba con paris y supongo que recordo lo que habia pasado anteriormente y lo considero presa facil, por eso lo reto a un duelo a muerte, el ganador se quedava con troya; antes de que mi principe accediera yo me adelante y hable.

-tu duelo es aceptado, pero bajo una condicion-

-no estan en posicion de colocar condiciones- dijo el con arrogancia

-tu tampoco, mejor acepta mis terminos o preparate a perder-

-eres muy confiado, joven, eso lo respeto, cual es tu condicion?-

-yo voy a pelear, no paris- dije y me volvi hacia paris que me miraba sin decir una palabra.

-esta bien, perderan de todas formas-

-aun no cantes victoria- dicho esto paris se alejo y me coloco en la mano la espada de troya y me susurro al oido – pelea con valor-, al mismo tiempo se acerco el rey y el duelo comenzo.

Sus movimientos eran buenos, pero mi padre me habia enseñado bien y los mios eran mejores, en ese momento recorde el rostro de mi madre diciendome que habia nacido mujer no hombre para la guerra, mientras mi padre se reia a carcajadas y continuaba mostrandome algunos movimientos; pero ese fue mi descuido, ponerme a recordar en el momento del duelo, ahí fue mi perdicion, porque el rey ya sospechaba algo extraño y ahora me tenia agrrada del cuello y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo me quito mi casco para descubrir que aquel victor en realidad era una muchacha.

-paris, esto mandas a pelear conmigo, a una mujer!- dijo el burlandose, pero al igual que yo cometio un error, me subestimo y cuando me solto del cuello y me arrogo al suelo, tome la espada y se la clave, quitando su arrogancia, quitando todo en su ser.

-nunca pienses que soy solo una mujer- le dije en su ultimo momento de vida.

Nadie sabia como reaccionar ante aquello, aquel guerrero grandioso, era una mujer y esa mujer vencio a roma; con la mirada baja me dirigi a paris quien me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir en mi caballo y nos retiramos mientras ninguno de los presentes entendia que habia sucedido.

-paris, siento haberte mentido- dije con toda suavidad mientras cabalgabamos

-cual es tu verdadero nombre?- me respondio el

-natael, mi principe-

-bien natael, las mujeres no deben pelear- esto fue lo unico que dijo y se adelanto por el camino camino al campamento, cabeza baja. me adelante tambien y mientras las lagrimas me corrian le entregue la espada que me habia dado y continue incluso delante de el, llorando, porque ahora ni su amistad tenia y solo por haber mentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3:

Una noche extraña

Habiamos llegado al campamento e inmediatamente andromaca vino a recibirme y solamente con mi mirada se dio cuenta que la mentira habia acabado; yo le hice una seña de caminar y asi lo hicimos hasta llegar a un rio, ahí nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar.

-amiga, dime que ha sucedido- me dijo ella

-trate de salvar a paris, pero en un descuido mi oponente revelo mi verdadera identidad y casi me mata-

-que sucedió?-

-lo retaron a un duelo a muerte, el ganador se quedava con troya, antes de que el pudiera decir nada, yo acepte el duelo en lugar de el-

-ganaste, verdad?-

-si andromaca, gane, pero el precio que pague fue muy caro, casi pierdo la vida y la persona que amo ya no me dirije la palabra-

-solo esta confundido, el es asi-

-no es solo confusion, el perdio la confianza en mi- al decir esto me levante y camine hacia mi tienda y al entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver un hombre parado alli adentro.

-quien eres!- dije sacando mi espada

-no es necesario que te defiendas, no voy a hacerte daño- me dijo el calmadamente

-tu ganastes hoy, la promesa de mi padre sera cumplida, mañana al atardecer troya volvera a manos de ustedes y yo me retirare junto con mi pueblo- al decir esto me di cuenta de quien era ese hombre y exclame:

-tu padre nunca habria accedido a ello sin una guerra, cual es el truco esta vez?-

-ninguno, troya ya no esta en mis manos- dijo esto y se retiro de la tienda.

Corri fuera de mi tiendaa pero no le encontre, la noche era demasiado obscura y ahora lo unico que devia hacer era hablar con paris inmediatamente, el sabria que hacer o decir, si no queria hablarme respetaba eso pero tendria que escucharme si lo que ese hombre habia dicho era cierto, troya ya era nuestra.

Corri entre los soldados hasta encontrar a andromaca nuevamente en mi camino quien me indico donde estaba ubicado paris, era una tienda igual a la de las demas y sin pedir permiso entre y me coloque a sus espaldas.

-deves escucharme, mi pricipe, es muy importante lo que vengo a comunicarte- le dije y el se dio vuelta y me miro.

-debes pedir permiso antes de entrar, nunca te enseñaron eso natael?- en ese momento me alegre al escucharlo decir mi nombre porque eso me decia que no se habia olvidado de mi.

-perdon, mi señor, pero he recibido noticias del hijo del rey de roma, el ha venido a hablar con migo personalmente- le dije con miedo

-si te quiere matar, yo no voy defenderte- me dijo mirandome a los ojos

-yo se que en este momento usted debe odiarme con toda su alma y no voy a negarle que lo haga, pero por favor escucheme, mañana al atardecer se marchara roma y troya volvera a ser nuestra, el dijo que cumpliria la promesa de su padre-

-mañana me encargare de ese asunto- me dijo y miro mi cuello que aun tenia marcas por la pelea -estas herida?- Me pregunto con preocupacion.

-no mi principe, pero si me duelen esas marcas-

-dejame ayudarte- me dijo reccostandome en su cama y colocando un paño de agua en mi cuello, entoces me di cuenta de porque me habia enamorado de el la primera vez que lo habia visto.

Ahora sus manos recorrian mi cuello y el dolor ya no era tanto.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 5:

La hermana de natael

La tarde llego y como me habia prometido, el publo romano abandono troya, nadie podia creerlo, paris lo habia logrado; todos comenzaron a danzar y a festejar por la valentia de su nuevo rey, mientras entraban a su querida troya.

Paris y yo nos sonreiamos y en una de las miradas que le dedique vi un par de ojos detrás de unas escaleras que me observaban, me acerque con cuidado y paris fue detrás mio, mi sorpresa fue grande, al reconocer a aquella niña.

-romi, estas bien?-

-estoy bien- me dijo ella abrazandome

-donde esta papa y mama?-

-murieron, yo corri, pero no pude salir asi que me escondi, natael, escuche hablar a los soldados de un tal victor que derroto a roma y al principe llorar, quien es?-

-romi, era yo- ella comenzo a reirse y paris junto con ella, despues que terminaron las risas, romi comenzo a danzar con andromaca.

-paris, yo no tengo a donde ir, podria vivir en cualquier lugar, pero ahora que esta mi hermana, ya no se donde quedarme-

-te quedaras con migo y romi estara a tu lado, mira!- me dijo señalando el palacio real –esta intacto, creo que hay suficiente lugar- sonrei y lo abrace

-que me estas tratando de decir?-

-te crei mas inteligente!- dijo burlandose –si yo sere rey, tu seras reina-

-y romi?-

-ahora es una princesa de troya- me sonrio

-hay algo que tengo que darte- le dige mientras le entrgaba la espada de troya, que yo habia conservado despues de la batalla.

-ahora es tuya, la llevaras mejor que yo, no hay mejor batalla que la que se pelea por amor, verdad?- me dijo sonriendo.

-desde cuando me amas?- Le pregunte intrigada

-desde el dia que diste tu vida por la mia- ahora lo entendi todo con mas claridad y por primera vez tuvimos paz en nuestras almas

ya la noche habia caido y romi estava dormida, al igual que andrmaca y su hijo, pero pari y yo estabamos en el patio, mientras mirabamos el cielo en la noche yo no pude evitar exclamar "gracias", paris me beso con ternura y en el cielo se vio una estrella fugas sobre nosotros.

Fin

Cuty chan


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 4:

Una visita inesperada

Sus manos me abrazaron toda la noche, el al verme con esas marcas no me dejo irme y me pidio que le acompañara e insistio aunque yo le dijera que esta noche yo no era la mejor compañía, pero el me hablo de la forma mas dulce y que yo menos esperaba y me convencio de quedarme a su lado.

La mañana llego pronto, el aun seguia dormido yo me levante y camine hasta el rio, que a esas horas de la mañana estaba desierto, pero aun asi algo se sentia extraño como si alguien estuviera detrás mio, me di vuelta rapidamente y no habia nadie, "solo estoy nerviosa" pense y me di vuelta pero al hacerlo una muchacha con una tunica larga estaba enfrente mio

-quien eres?- dije asustada

-espero que mi presencia no la incomode, princesa- reconoci esa voz de inmediato era la de helena pero no podia ser ella estaba muerta yo tuve su cuerpo en mis manos, como era posible, me asuste y exclame.

-tu..tu...moriste,como...- dije retrocediendo

-es cierto, pero necesito hablarte, solo tu puedes verme-

-por que yo, por que no paris?-

-porque tu me escucharas, hoy los romanos abandonaran troya y paris quedara como rey de ella, su gente le tendra fe, pero ellos no puden ser solamente los que deben confiar en el, el debe confiar en si mismo sino no podra cargar con ese peso, te ruego que por favor le ayudes- me dijo casi llorando

-que podria hacer yo?- le pregunte

-pase lo que pase, no le abandones-

-lo prometo, pero, helena porque me llamaste "princesa"?-le pregunte cofundida y ella solo me sonrio; de pronto senti una mano en mi hombro, y me di vuelta para var a paris que me sonreia, cuando volvi a voltear helena ya no estaba, en ese momento exclame al aire "lo prometo".

-que prometes natael?- me dijo el confundido

-no es nada, mejor regresamos al campameto-

el me miro con desconfianza pero continuo a mi lado caminando.

-hoy troya sera nuestra, pero porque no me siento como un rey?- me dijo suspirando

-lo eres, eres rey-

-toda esta gente quedo sin hogares, niños sin padres, todo por una guerra que yo provoque, como podrian llamarme rey, como podria tener su respeto cuando yo les quite todo lo que tenian natael?-

-peleaste por amor y eso es envidiable, helena debe estar orgullosa de ti y al igual tu padre y tu hermano poque no los defraudaste, recuperaste troya, eso es algo que se debe celebrar-

-yo no recupere troya, tu lo hiciste-

-los dos lo hicimos y te prometo que nunca estaras solo, con mi ultimo aliento te protegere y te ayudare, aunque tenga que morir por ello-

-mi amor, aun eres joven, no hables de muerte, yo te quiero viva- me dijo colocando su mano en mi rostro.

ante aquellas palabras me estremeci completamente el me habia dicho "mi amor", senti todo mi cuerpo temblar y por mi torpeza me cai en el suelo.

-estas bien?- me pregunto y yo le sonrei, mi imaginacion no me engañaba, el realmente me queria, pero, por que no me lo dijo antes, esa pregunta estuvo en mi mente durante todo el camino hacia el campamento.


End file.
